


Dancing's Not a Crime

by queer_louis



Series: HS1 fics [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay Bar, HS1, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Medicine, Needy Harry, Oral Sex, Songfic, closeting, its based on medicine what do you think, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_louis/pseuds/queer_louis
Summary: Louis convinces Harry to sneak out with him for a true celebration of his recent eighteenth birthday in a place where they are freer to live and have a little fun.Or the fic based around medicine which started a lot more emotional than I expected but absolutely ends with exactly the type of night that would inspire a song like that





	Dancing's Not a Crime

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second part of this series and I hope people are enjoying it!! Again this is just inspired fiction not meant to speculate actual events or timelines :) I'm actually really proud of this fic and I hope others like it too.

Harry could feel the rush of blood in his body the same way the bass of the music pierced through him as it drifted out the club entrance. The noise of laughter and joy joined it although outside lacked any formal queue. The place was small, a local gem the masses never seemed to find. It was the type of place no one had to worry.

 

“This is a bad idea,” Harry said, firmly planting himself in the shadows of an alley right next to the club. He fiddled with the bracelets on his wrist and stared down at the damp pavement under his feet. “What if someone recognizes us?”

 

Louis laughs lightly in a way that somehow doesn’t mock the fear in the other boy’s voice. Harry’s eyes dart up to see the line of his smile but quickly return to their staring contest with the ground. “You sound just like every closeted person who goes to a club,” Louis said.

 

“Yeah well, they’re not world-famous pop stars are they?” Harry snarked back instantly. Louis’ words had only given adrenaline to his fear, escalating his fidgeting to a harsher twist of the bands around his wrist. The leather cut into his circulation, sensation trying to override the fluttery panic in his chest. 

 

“Think pretty highly of yourself there huh?” Louis teased. Normally his banter soothed Harry’s worries but now it felt like sharp needles.

 

“Fuck off.” His leg started to bounce, along with the twisting of the bracelet, and he was pretty sure his breathing had doubled.

 

A gentle hand tipped his chin up, forcing him to truly look at Louis. The sharp kindness and twinkle of mischief in those blue eyes seemed to drain energy from him, as his leg fell still. “I don’t think you’re allowed to talk to your boyfriend like that. Especially considering he  _ is _ a world-famous pop star after all” Louis said with a smirk. His hands drifted down to Harry’s, gently separating his harsh clasp and entwining their fingers. “Or do only you get that title.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes and the slightest smile slipped its way through the nerves. “You’re so annoying.”

 

Louis gave an over the top fake gasp at that. “How dare you, I am a delight.” The giggle that produced in Harry’s chest finally pushed away the last of his tension, like a rush of water. He inched closer to the shorter boy and rested their foreheads together with a sigh.

 

“We don’t have to go in Hazza. Trust me, I get it. I feel that fear too.” His voice was far softer now, so genuine it could bring tears to Harry’s eyes. “I’m just so  _ sick _ of that fear. Of getting caught, of facing management, of losing our life, of losing  _ you _ . I’m sick of being told a fundamental part of me has to be destroyed for me to be marketable.” 

 

Light tension set into Louis at his frustration and Harry squeezed his hands in comfort. “Just this one night I want to not give a shit about the consequences.” Louis shifted closer, moving his hands to Harry’s waist and running his nose along his cheek. Harry placed his hands gently into Louis’ hair.

 

“I want to trust those people in there who have been through things like we’ve been through. I want to put my damn life in their hands and know they are different from all the other people around us who would stab us in the back the second they got the chance.” Harry closed his eyes, forcing a single tear to down his cheek, caused by his boyfriend’s gentle but impassioned rasp. His grip at the hair at the base of Louis’ neck tightened as he needed to feel closer to him. 

 

“I want to touch you,” Louis said as he placed a light kiss on Harry’s jawline. “To dance,” two more kisses followed, tracing down his neck. Slowly, Harry was shifted backward, with Louis staying just as close, his hot breath on pale skin. “To kiss you,” he said just before pushing Harry into the brick wall of the alley, sending a light jolt of surprise and arousal through the younger boy’s body. 

 

Louis continued his kisses with more passion, occasionally nipping slightly at spots that he knew would make Harry whimper. “I want those people to know that you’re mine, to see you’re so desperate and needy.” Louis’ words and gritty voice pulled a moan from Harry and escalated the growing arousal in him. His fingers entwined themselves fully in brown hair, now tugging lightly. 

 

Louis moved even closer, connecting the fronts of their bodies. The gentle press caused Harry’s back to scrape lightly against the bricks, paired with a touch of friction where he was rapidly hardening in his jeans. The smaller boy’s hands drifted up to Harry’s wrists, pulling them out of his hair and pinning them near his head. He relished in the feeling of being trapped by Louis’ body, slightly dizzy from the suddenness of it all. Stubble rasped along his neck, sending a shiver through him before the words continued. 

 

“I want them to remember that pretty boy just aching for anything anyone will give him.” Harry let out another whimper, starting to rock his hips as much as he could in the small space, desperate for friction. “But they will also remember me, the only one who knows how to treat you right.” Louis ended his speech with a sharp bite to Harry’s ear, before drifting back just enough to meet his eyes.

 

Louis’ stare was dark and possessive, with the slightest bit of cockiness. He always got so smug when he took Harry apart like this and it only added fuel to the fire. Harry knew his own expression was likely a mess, eyes wide with lust and nearly panting as he continued to buck up against the hip still pressed against his now full erection. 

 

After fully taking in Harry’s flushed appearance, slowly Louis leaned in to where their noses grazed each other. Closing his eyes, Harry felt the ghost of Louis' lips just centimeters away from his own, the teasing heat of his breath making a needy ache set in his chest. After what felt like eons, Harry finally leaned the last bit forward to connect their mouths, only to be shocked by the sudden lack of all contact.

 

Entirely boneless and out of breath, Harry stood dazed against the wall, hands still in the position Louis had placed them. Blinking rapidly like he was staring into bright lights, he tried to focus where his real sunshine had gone. Louis came into focus just a few feet away, an evil smile splitting across his face. Otherwise, he stood as the epitome of calm, no trace of arousal from recent events on him except maybe the slightest tent in his red chinos.

 

“Well?” Louis said, laughter in his eyes. “Are you coming?” Immediately he walked away from his boyfriend still splayed out against the brick wall, towards the entrance of the club. Harry lowered his hands finally and took a deep breath, trying to settle his racing heart.

 

And he followed. Minutes ago the thought of crossing that boundary had been impossible, yet now it was the easiest thing in the world. For on the other side was the boy he loved and that was all he ever needed. It had been the same way back at the hotel when Louis had somehow convinced Harry to sneak past their security and find their way alone to some gay bar. The reasoning had been Harry was newly eighteen and deserved to experience nightlife that wasn’t manufactured heterosexual bullshit or whatever impassioned words Louis had said. The truth was Harry would do anything to see Louis smile.  

 

Walking into the club was basically the same as other ones he had experienced in his short time of legality. Groups of people existed in the space dancing, drinking, and chatting as usual. No one stared or pointed at the two young boys walking in together, clearly flushed. No one focused long enough to see that their faces were on posters across the world. Harry gazed at the view of people paired off or flirting, blatantly queer without hesitance. His stomach swirled with excitement but also an ache of longing. He wished so deeply to be able to be those people, without fear or care for the world. And maybe tonight that was what Louis was offering.

 

Focusing back in on his direct surroundings Harry relocated Louis just a few feet in front of him, similarly examining the environment. When Harry went up to him, softly bumping their hands, Louis turned to face him, beaming. It’s certainly not shocking that Louis would love this place, he always loved party atmospheres and here was one where he didn’t have to hide his flamboyancy or affection.  One of Harry’s favorite memories was when they had performed in a gay club, and even outside of its standard functioning, there was an energy Louis had seemed to absorb from that place that set free his truest spirit.

 

“Good?” Louis said, so much meaning in that one word. Harry knew that if he wanted to leave that minute, Louis would follow no question. If he wanted to stay in the shadows, not draw any attention them Louis wouldn’t say a word. That wasn’t at all what Harry wanted.

 

He reached his hand over the mere inches by which they were separated and linked their fingers, feeling Louis’ warm palm against his own slightly clammy one. “Good,” he said with a strong finality to it. Whatever happened that night he was now decided that he would not regret coming here, would not regret being himself. 

 

“Well I could use a fucking drink,” Louis said smiling and swinging their connected hands lightly. Harry giggled and nodded in agreement, always loving his boyfriend’s blunt sort of charm. Together they walked over to the bar along one side of the room and sat in two of the open stools there. 

 

Louis quite loudly ordered them two vodka sodas without even asking Harry first. The bartender smiled at them fondly, as if reading from their still linked hands, Louis’ brazen overconfidence, Harry’s shy smile, that they were quite new to this. With drinks in their hands, they began to talk just as they always do. Existing in their own world, they hardly need words to carry a conversation, even in this place with people buzzing around them. 

 

As time passed and they slowly entered the realm of tipsy, Louis got a glint in his eye. “Let’s go dance,” he said, perfect air of casual surrounding him.

 

Instantly Harry’s body heated up at the proposition, something he had always longed for but was strictly off limits. Fear and excitement swirled rapidly like a hurricane in his chest threatening to overwhelm him. Before he could be destroyed by it, Harry downed the rest of his current drink in one go and got to his feet. In his enthusiasm, he nearly proceeded to pull Louis off his stool due to their still connected hands. They hadn’t lost touch with each other for a second since being here, a combination of the need for comfort and the thrill of the freedom of it.

 

Louis properly stood to join Harry in his enthusiasm, and together they made their way to the mass of bodies in the center of the club. Given it was a smaller venue the floor wasn’t packed, with some choosing to leave themselves space to truly dance, while others clearly longed for the excuse to be close to one another. Quickly it became apparent that the two of them fell into the latter group, pushing close against each other without hesitation.

 

Louis’ forearms rested on Harry’s shoulders with his hands clasped behind his head, while Harry’s hands landed on Louis’ hips, slowly swaying together to the music. In spite of his height difference Louis always made sure to have his arms in the higher position at least half the time. It was to the point where Harry genuinely wondered sometimes if he counted it out.

 

They fell into the music, feeling it through their bodies and becoming one with the crowd around them. Gradually all instinctual tension to be looking over their shoulder or avoid watching eyes fled from them, leaving a bubble of tipsy joy and love. For one of their first times as a couple, they felt safe outside of closed doors.

 

They drifted closer into each other’s space, energy flowing into them as the music overhead picked up. Suddenly Louis turned in his arms, pressing back into Harry’s chest and continuing his movement. Harry tightened his grip ever so slightly and pressed his face forward into Louis’ hair, breathing in his scent. The faintest bite of arousal that came from their position alit a buzz in him. Freedom washed over him in waves and all he wanted to do was drown in it.

 

It didn’t take long for Louis to turn their movements filthy, fulling grinding back into him. All Harry could do was dig his fingers into Louis’ hips and hope he left bruises as a thank you. Louis was addictive, sending Harry into haziness better than any of the drinks they had consumed. How he knew how to work his body like this was a mystery, as certainly their only history in dirty dancing were shotty lap dances that were far more focused on getting naked. Not that Harry had any complaints.

 

Maybe just a query. “Wait if you’ve deemed yourself the top tonight, quite effectively I may add, doesn’t that mean I should be the one grinding on you?” Harry asked.

 

Impassioned instantly, Louis turned to face Harry who was mentally kicking himself, although intrigued of the response he would receive. Louis met Harry’s eyes, joking irritation alight on his face. “Ok first of all just because I’m dominant  _ never _ assume that means I’m topping. I resent that.” Harry stifled a giggle at his melodramatics and could see where Louis’ lip twitched with him. “Secondly, have you seen my ass? I’m sorry love but it kinda outranks what you’ve got going on no matter how much I love you.”

 

This time Harry couldn’t help but let out a loud snort, even gaining the brief attention of a few people nearby. Louis’ points were entirely valid and also so wholly him. It was the trait Harry might just love the most about his boyfriend. Certainly, it could be the hottest, presenting in his ridiculous, perfect persona Louis always called bratty dom. 

 

After his points being established, Louis returned to his previous position of pressing the lines of their bodies together perfectly. Harry embraced the happy dizziness that settled in his bones, arousal feeling like laughter. Gradually the dancing turned more and more explicit, with Louis very purposely dragging his ass along the line of Harry’s cock, sending far too much blood south than was appropriate for being in public.

 

Not that that had ever stopped them before. Harry had never exactly been subtle about his exhibitionist streak and Louis was always all too happy to indulge. Mostly it was a fuel for the main events, teasing each other on stage or hypotheticals that got them off just that much more intensely. Sometimes they pushed the realm of safety, teasing touches or play. One of Harry’s hottest memories would always be that one interview he sat through blissed out of his mind, the tip of a plug just grazing at his prostate. He could feel himself being obvious- even more so when Louis decided to be a dick and press up on the base- but his teenage recklessness and and even more intense than expected kinks never really cared. 

 

This place though was a whole new playground. Taunts and teasing no longer had to be stifled. There were lines, but finally, one beyond glancing touches and whispered words. Harry felt on top of the world and it only added to his excitement. He was rapidly slipping towards being needy and desperate, and he was fully allowed to press his body against his boyfriend. He could drown in his scent and speckle his neck with kisses and it all was just too much.

 

“Louis,” Harry said in what was nearly a whimper. “Please I.”

 

“You alright love?” Louis smiled, feigning obliviousness. He continued dancing, clearly not concerned Harry was about to spontaneously combust.

 

At this point Harry was collapsing against Louis, arms wrapped around his torso and face buried into his neck, barely swaying to the music. “I-I need.”

 

“Yes?” At this point, Louis was just being a shit. They both knew Harry had a hard time asking for what he wanted especially in this sort of state. The game was familiar to all involved and the embarrassment of it could still send heat through Harry’s whole body. “You need to stop? Get some water-”

 

“No, no please,” Harry said accidentally rocking his hips forwards and pulling a soft moan from his lips. “You. I need you.”

 

Louis turned slowly to face him, never breaking any contact of their bodies. With a smirk, he scanned Harry’s flushed state. “Ahh, naughty boy eh? So desperate you’re ready to get off right here in front of all these nice people.”

 

Overwhelmed and breathing rapidly, Harry closed his eyes and let out a soft groan. Obviously, they could never do that but the fantasy of it all had him falling to pieces. He pressed forward and felt the line of Louis’ cock at his thigh, clearly half hard. “I need to suck you off.” There, finally, he asked for what he wants.

 

The next two minutes were an absolute blur where it seemed as though he blinked and was being pressed against the wall of the bathroom. Immediately Louis’ lips were on his own, licking into his mouth hungrily as Harry melted in submission. He was entirely spaced out, unconsciously rutting against Louis and letting out loud whimpers. 

 

They broke apart from the kiss and Harry was immediately begging, a mindless jumble of pleases that was entirely nonsensical. Still, Louis understood and took a step back, letting Harry drop down to his knees. The position settled some of the whirling flames of desperation that had been rolling through him, as he gazed up at Louis.

 

The picture before him was stunning, Louis standing over him in his skin-tight white shirt and red chinos, dick tenting the front and love in his eyes. He stroked a hand through Harry’s hair. “So pretty for me”

 

Harry’s face flushed and he buried it into Louis' hip. He always loved being pretty just for his Louis. Gently he nuzzled into Louis’ waist before shifting over to mouth at the line of his erection through his trousers, the slight damp spot that resulted from it a badge of his neediness. 

 

Louis’ hand returned to Harry’s hair with a harsher grip, pulling the boy away from him and causing him to moan. “Alright love, I get it,” Louis laughed. With his other hand, he deftly undid his trousers and pulled them and his pants down in one move. The hand still tugging at his curls was the only thing keeping Harry from rushing forward; his mouth was still hung open, eager to taste the newly revealed skin. 

 

Louis lingered there for a moment dick fully erect watching Harry struggle and whine. “Please. Need to taste you,” Harry said when he found comprehensible words. The slightest tears began to well up in his eyes at his pure desperation. Louis just smiled down at him and slowly let go of his hair.

 

Instantly Harry moved forward, gripping the backs of Louis’ thighs and running his mouth along the side of his cock. He licked back up before taking Louis as far as he could into his mouth. Moaning in relief, Harry ran his tongue along the underside, reveling in the flavor. The entire world felt like it was spinning but the taste of Louis’ skin was there to keep him grounded.

 

Pushing down as far as he could it quickly turned messy, nearly choking in his enthusiasm. Spit coated Louis’ cock and dripped down his chin. Harry didn’t know if he’d ever felt this good.

 

“Look at you love. So eager.” Soft breathy moans left Louis as Harry bobbed his head. He brushed his hand gently along Harry’s cheek. “Just what you wanted, what you always want, to be filled up.”

 

Harry let out a moan of agreement, continuing to take in every inch of Louis. He was working so hard, his entire body moving with his ministrations. The shifting created the slightest amount of friction to his neglected cock trapped in too tight jeans and Harry was convinced it was all he would need to come. With Louis’ cock down his throat, a steady breeze could probably send him into orgasm.

 

Louis’ hands which had settled against the back of Harry’s head gripped into his hair, a silent question. The pleas of agreement Harry let out in response were slightly muffled but Louis got the gist of it. The tugging of his curls stopped Harry’s movements as Louis took over, fucking harshly into his mouth. 

 

Somehow becoming even more blissed out Harry sagged into the motion, loving the rapid movement along his tongue and lips that he had no control over. Looking up he locked gaze with Louis, unable to stop himself from grinning slightly around the cock in his mouth. Louis looked nearly as wrecked as Harry felt, sweating and glazed eyes but he returned Harry’s gaze and smile with one of his own.

 

“Such a good boy, my good boy. Fuck.” Louis' hips stuttered slightly, nearly choking him. Tears pricked in Harry’s eyes and his lips twitched up in a quasi-smile again. “I’m close baby, fuck.”

 

Desperate to see Louis come Harry moaned deeply. The vibrations caused Louis’ grasp to tighten in his hair as he rapidly was falling apart. Fiercely needing some friction Harry pressed his hand to the line of his cock, bucking up into it. He knew he was seconds away from coming and prayed that Louis was right there with him. The thrusts into Harry’s mouth became ragged and inconsistent as Louis started trembling. 

 

Suddenly Harry’s mouth was left empty, leaving him near tears at the need to have that fullness and heat returned. He only had to exist in his misery for a few seconds though before Louis was coming. His body seized above him and white streaks of come coated Harry’s face. Several drops landed into Harry’s still open mouth as he moaned, choking on his own spit. 

 

Absolutely mad with arousal before even the end of Louis’ orgasm Harry shifted forward to press against Louis’ leg. His cock ached as he rutted forward, digging his fingers desperately into Louis’ skin. Harry pressed his face still smeared with cum to Louis’ soft stomach and after mere seconds fell apart. It felt as though Harry was coming for eternity, still rocking against Louis’ leg with his eyes squeezed shut and mouth wide, letting out choked off whimpers. It was so intense that it was nearly painful but Louis was there to stroke his hair soothingly.

 

Slowly Harry returned back to a state of vague awareness, still clinging to Louis’ legs as his lifeline as he slumped down boneless. The light tinkling of Louis’ laugh made a smile come to his face where it was pressed to the side of his thigh. “I think I might be dead,” Harry said muffled.

 

“Now we can’t have that,” Louis said trying for joking but sounding nearly as fucked out as Harry. “Shit I’m about to collapse.”

 

“You have good ideas.” Harry thought that might’ve been one of the best nights of his life, except of course the day that they met.

 

“I do, don’t I” Louis replied, sinking down to sit his bare ass on the tile of the fucking club bathroom. It was honestly disgusting and normally Harry would yell at him but right then he was too goddamn blissful. 

 

They were ridiculous, with Louis’ trousers around his ankles and cum drying in Harry’s pants and on his face but neither of them cared. With the small amount of energy he could muster, Harry lifted himself up a bit to kiss Louis softly. It was slow and light, such a contrast to the intensity of the night and exactly what they needed. Louis reached to link their hands together and Harry knew he could stay here, gross in this bathroom together forever and still be happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please leave comments or kudos if you like it means a lot to me and I'll definitely respond. Also, follow my tumblr queer-louis if you want :) I have one more piece of this series that I'm working on and some other little drabbles I don't love as much that I might hammer out eventually. Let me know if you have any songs you'd like to see fics around because I have inspiration for most of them lol


End file.
